


Найденыш

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: написано на внутрикомандную заявку "гном/гном, они решают завести йети"
Relationships: male!Dwarf/male!Dwarf





	Найденыш

Холодный ветер с гор швырнул на порог пригоршню снега, стоило только распахнуть дверь дома. Витерик, привычный к неласковому климату, лишь приподнял бровь, глядя, как Фулрад с пыхтением, спиной вперед, пытается пройти внутрь. Однако что-то ему не давало, и Витерик все-таки решил окликнуть любезного супруга, пока на пороге не образовался настоящий сугроб.

— Эй, Фулрад, в чем дело? Опять механизм какой ценный в дом решил затащить?

Фулрад лишь запыхтел громче, не отвечая, зато за дверью вдруг раздалось басовитое хныканье. И хныкал точно не закаленный многими боями Фулрад.

Похоже, ситуация была куда серьезнее, чем Витерик предполагал. Одно дело — мириться с тем, что половину пространства в доме занимают какие-то непонятные разработки, которые, видите ли, нельзя оставлять в мастерской — вдруг сопрут? И совсем другое — если этот любимый, но однозначно сумасшедший дурак притащил в дом что-то... кого-то живого!

С поспешностью, не приставшей его почтенным летам, Витерик выскочил из уютного кресла и бросился к двери.

— Что это? — округлил он глаза, едва поняв, кого дорогой супруг пытается втащить внутрь.

— Йети, — неприветливо откликнулся Фулрад, ожесточенно дергая за лапу большой шар пушистого белого меха. — Маленький.

— Вижу, — ошеломленно подтвердил Витерик и, тряхнув бородой, напустился на супруга: — Ты что, пень старый, выдумал! Где ты его взял и, главное, зачем?! Хочешь, чтобы нас из-за твоей очередной придури в изменники записали?! Он же должен в отряд идти, как вырастет, его выучить должны! Немедленно верни его в Горное Логово!

— Его не возьмут, — Фулрад, выбившись из сил, утер со лба пот и отпустил лапу маленького йети. Тот съежился на пороге дома, выглядя испуганным, но никуда не побежал. — Я его лебедкой из ущелья вытащил. Ты разве не видишь? Он же слепой.

Витерик только вздохнул. Что поделать, ему в супруги достался на диво мягкосердечный гном... но, чего греха таить, именно за это практичный Витерик его и любил.

Пару десятилетий назад, в начале их совместной жизни, Витерик безапелляционно заявил бы, что ноги йети в их доме не будет. Кормить его нечем, места тоже нет, и вообще, опять лишние хлопоты! И его бы не тронуло, что маленького йети собственные родители скинули в ущелье на верную смерть от голода. Но с тех пор много лавин сошло. То ли Витерик слишком хорошо узнал Фулрада, то ли сам изменился под его влиянием — уже и не разберешь.

— Значит так, — деловито распорядился Витерик. — Йети в доме не место.

— Так я и знал! — воинственно встопорщил бороду Фулрад, мигом принимая знакомую, годами отработанную защитную стойку — уперев руки в бока и грозно наклонив голову, словно собирался пойти на таран. Учитывая количество тяжелых доспехов, Фулрад вполне мог бы снести дом, если бы как следует разогнался, и раньше Витерик его даже побаивался — а сейчас знал, что кому-кому, а ему Фулрад вреда не причинит. Что бы Витерик ни сделал и ни сказал. Разве что возмущаться будет, как сейчас: — Ты решил оставить его на морозе!

— Именно, — невозмутимо согласился Витерик. — Потому что в доме он медленно изжарится. Завтра ему хоть будку временную построишь, хоть пещеру на заднем дворе, а сейчас сходи из кладовой бидон молока принеси. Ребенок голодный.

Фулрад как-то весь обмяк и неуверенно уточнил:

— Ты это... серьезно?

— Еще скажи, что сумел бы меня простить, если бы я отказался, — печально улыбнулся Витерик.

— Сумел бы, — тихо ответил Фулрад и посмотрел на свернувшегося в пушистый шарик маленького йети, дрожащего в сугробе у порога. — Я ведь знаю тебя не первый год.

— Молоко, Фулрад! — прикрикнул Витерик и склонился над йети. — А ты не бойся. Все будет хорошо, и мы о тебе позаботимся.

Из дома донеслись отзвуки торопливого топота и грохот — видать, Фулрад в своей поспешности задел какую-то из пирамид техники, но тут же ее восстанавливать не кинулся, как бывало обычно. Сначала принес молоко — целых два бидона, чтобы наверняка. Маленький йети уже был ему дороже обожаемых механизмов.

Да, Фулрад сказал, что простил бы Витерика, но... Витерик тоже знал Фулрада не первый год.

И прекрасно понимал, когда тот врет.


End file.
